A dip coating system of this type is described in DE 106 41 048 C2. The rotating device here comprises on each trolley, referred to as “chassis” there, proportionally long arms or levers leading radially outwards from the axis of rotation, which cooperate in the corresponding sections of the movement path of the trolleys with stationary guide mechanisms. This rotating device is mechanically very complex, requires precise adjustment and is only slightly flexible.